goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Starscream Misbehaves in GameStop (SuperMalechi's version)
SuperMalechi (talk) 10:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Starscream Misbehaves in GameStop is a Go!Animate's The Barney and Malechi Show! episode which would be made by SuperMalechi. Cast * Starscream * Starscream's Mom *Turtle Tuck *Linny the Guinea Pig * Ming-Ming Duckling *Nina *Slippery Soap * Starscream's Dad Transcript *Kendra: Starscream? Why are you cross? *Starscream: You said I can get a Playstation 4! Why didn't you get one?! *Kendra: Because Barney said to me that the console you wanted was too expensive. *Starscream: (400% loud voice) I don't care! Let's go to GameStop! *Kendra: Okay, let's go! *(at GameStop) *Starscream: I want this Playstation 4. This one this one! *Kendra: Have I told you that this one is expensive. We don't have enough money to buy it. *Starscream: Oh, mom, come on! You know I want this Playstation 4 so bad! You just don't wanna buy it for me! *Kendra: You can get this Nintendo 3DS instead. *Starscream: Mom, you know I am not a fan of Nintendo! *Kendra: Starscream, stop yelling at me! Now look! The Wonder Pets are watching in horror because of you! *Linny: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ming-Ming? *Ming-Ming: Yes, this bad guy is making me cry! Waaaaaah! *Tuck: Don't cry, Ming-Ming. *Linny: That's because Starscream is troublesome and not popular. *Kendra: Starscream, now you decided to make Ming-Ming cry! This is your final warning! It is either this Nintendo 3DS or nothing at all! Your choice! *Starscream: (400% loud voice) That's it! I am throwing a cascade!! *(the ground begins to shake) *(outside the store, the windows explode) *Kendra: That's it! We are going home and you are in deep trouble! *(Kendra carries Starscream away) *Starscream: (400% loud voice, in Kidaroo's voice): No no no no no no no no no! Give me another chance! I'll behave! *Kendra: Sorry, that's not going to work! *(in the car) *Starscream: (guilty) Where is grandpa? *Kendrea: Your grandfather died! He went to heaven! *Starscream: Please! Can we just go back to get the Nintendo 3DS? *Kendra: (400% loud voice, as camera shakes) No! (normal voice) Because you misbehaved, didn't listen to me, and destroyed GameStop! We're gonna end up in the news! After that, I will tell your father about this! *(after the news) *Kendra: Honey, Starscream misbehaved at GameStop and smashed it off into pieces! *Paul: (400% loud voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! For punishment, there will be no Transformers, no Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, no Marval, no Family Guy, no Tom and Jerry! *Kendra: No Simpsons, no VeggieTales, no Looney Toons, no Superman, no Futurama, No Cleveland Show, No American Dad, no TUGS, no Theodore Tugboat, no Shining Time Station, no Sally's Lighthouse, no Toy Story, no Hunchback of Notre Dame, no horror movies! *Paul: No Shark Tale Home, no Shrek and anything you like! *Kendra: As punishment, you will be forced to watch Mario, Barney, Wonder Pets, SpongeBob, Pokemon, CatDog, Team Unizoomi, The Sandlot, Powerpuff Girls and other things you hate for the rest of your life! Go to your room! Now! Category:SuperMalechi's Version Category:Grounded Videos